


Peter And The Card

by tootiredmotel



Series: peter stark is a sweetheart [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Mentions of minor characters, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, late valentines piece, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: Peter's class has a valentine's day party, he is confused about a card(y'all, i suck at summaries)





	Peter And The Card

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 2nd work of peter stark is a sweetheart/also the shortest 
> 
> this was supposed to be uploaded awhile ago  
> i'm updating Open Lab as soon as I upload this, sorry it's late, it's a lot easier to to update works when they're oneshots even if it's part of a series  
> also, major writers block with open lab
> 
> I SAW BLACK PANTHER, IT WAS SO GOOD
> 
> Peter's class has that cute lil v-day party that kindergarten/first graders have  
> (they're only so cute for so long)  
> (except peter, he'll always be cute)
> 
> again, literally the shortest work ever, major writers block and I almost didn't post, but I had said that i would do a Valentine's piece next

The night before Valentine’s Day, Peter wanted to help Pepper with the brownies. So Tony made sure that the six year old did any homework he had, had his bath a bit earlier and got in his Captain America onesie. Tony wasn’t overly thrilled about the Captain America part, but his son chose the Avengers pj set and tonight was the Star Spangled Man With A Plan’s set.

By the time the brownies were in the oven, Peter was starting to yawn and rub at his eyes, to which he insisted he wash his hands again. That bit made Pepper especially proud, because most kids didn’t even wash their hands after using the bathroom. 

“Peter, if you’re sleepy, I can finish up. All I have to do it box ‘em up.” Pepper smiled softly at Peter as he nodded. As if on cue, Tony walked into the kitchen to return a bowl used for pretzels. Peter raised his arms, signaling for Tony to pick him up. Pepper never stopped smiling at the situation, Tony lifting Peter and the six year old wrapping his legs and arms around his dad. Tony smiled, asking his son if he was tired, already knowing the answer. Pepper nodded towards the entry way, silently letting Tony know she’d take care of the treats and the kitchen. 

Tony carried his six year old to his room, making his way to the twin bed. The father smiled as Peter yawned, snuggling his head further into Tony’s shoulder. “Okay, Pete, down you go.”  
Tony tried to suppress a laugh as Peter struggled so as to stay in Tony’s arms, rather than go for his bed. 

 

Pepper was just finishing packaging the brownies when Tony came back in, Peter-less. “You think he’ll wanna just skip school tomorrow?” Pepper smiled. “Tony, you can’t have Peter miss school just because of big class events. You remember how well he behaved at the Christmas party, he’ll be fine.” Pepper looked up from the sink where she was cleaning the batter bowl when Tony didn’t respond. “He’s a good kid. Peter will be okay.”

______________________________________________

As it turned out, Tony was being a mother hen, as usual. The teacher, Miss Donna-the kids called her, took plenty of pictures and emailed them to all of the parents. The only reason Tony had Pepper’s email and number as the parent contact and himself as the emergency contact was because he trusted the school just enough to not give his identity as Peter’s father. Plus the teacher was dating a woman that worked in the biochem department. While not everyone at SI knew about Peter at all, Happy was sure that he saw the woman looking as Pepper and Peter made their way to wherever Tony was. Hence Pepper as the parental contact and often the one to be at parent-teacher conferences. 

So there Tony sat in his lab, receiving forwarded pictures of his son interacting with other kids, awaiting Peter’s arrival. 

 

What felt like eight hours only turned out to be one, because in Tony’s line of sight was Happy and a not-so-happy kiddo. “Hey Pete, what’s wrong?” Peter looked up at his dad and seemed to be trying to solve the world’s largest mystery. “Gwen doesn’t like me, she said we go together like peanut butter and jelly and that means that we don’t.” Oh, Peter. 

“Pete, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you, it means that she does.” Peter stared at Tony as if he had grown another head. “She likes peanut butter and jelly, so it means she likes you.” Peter kept staring, almost looking as though what Tony was saying went in one ear and out the other. “So if we’re friends, that means I help her right?” It was Tony’s turn to stare, because what could Peter possibly be talking about? “Right.” Peter took Tony’s one word response as an invitation to continue.

“So I need to tell her that she’s wrong. It should be peanut butter and apples.” 

Out of all of the possibilities of Peter’s responses, Tony adored it. Peter was a great kid. And maybe Pepper was right, maybe he was just mother-henning. Not that he’d ever admit it. So he decided to take cues from Peter. Rather than jelly, Tony knew Pepper liked something else made of grapes. So maybe she wouldn’t mind having a glass (or four) of wine with him.


End file.
